The Seeing Glass
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: Noctis spends his day staring at a girl with strawberry-blonde hair named Lightning through a seeing glass. Will he have enough courage to make her his? Or does fate have other intensions? LightningXNoctis & PromptoxVanille
1. Chapter 1

Noctis looked through the seeing glass. His eyes were glued to the image of a girl with strawberry blonde hair and breath taking blue-green eyes. Compared to the world he was in, her world was full of light and color. Noctis had met this girl before from his friend's (Prompto) girlfriend, Vanille. At the time he was too shy to even keep a conversation with her, he never had talked to a girl as strong and skilled as her and somehow… he thought she was quite attractive. Ever since that day, he wanted to see her again and learn more about her. Her name was rare but stood out, her name was Lightning Farron.

Noctis had had enough of his deep thought of Lightning. He stood up from his throne and decided he would end this obsession of looking at the seeing glass to see images of the girl he was dying to see and make his.

He found Prompto at the target shooting range, shooting targets with his shotgun. Noctis cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Uhm, Prompto… Can you stop your practice for a moment…?"

Prompto lowered his shotgun as he turned to face the voice who had asked the question. Prompto turned to find Noctis with…A slight pink blush on his face?

"Sure, what's on your mind, Noct?"

"I want to see that Lightning girl again…"

Prompto was quite surprised of Noctis' confession of actually wanting to see a girl before, especially a girl like Lightning.

"Well, lucky for you Lightning is hanging at Vanille's house today!" Prompto saw Noctis' face start to light up just a tad.

Prompto and Noctis soon headed for the car. Noctis got in the passenger seat while Prompto got in the driver seat. As Prompto drove, Noctis stared out the window. He had to admit he was nervous but he couldn't chicken out now, he'll have to be the man he is and who knows he might actually impress Lightning.

To Be Continued!

Tell me if you like it! This is my first time writing a Lightis (without Amuto) fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay… Who's your favorite guy on Vampire Knight?" Fang asked Lightning, Vanille, and Snow.

"Kaname." Lightning stated simply.

"Zero!" Vanille shouted becoming fangirlish. Before you knew it, this question became a fight.

"KANAME"

"ZERO"

"KANAME"

"ZERO"

"KANAME"

"ZERO"

"SHIKI" Snow interrupted.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They yelled. Snow backed down and let them continue their fight.

Before they continued their retarded fight, the doorbell started to ring.

"Coming!" yelled Fang. She headed to the door as Lightning and Vanille moved onto Shugo Chara! boys.

Fang opened the door to reveal Prompto and Prince Noctis.

*In the living room*

"IKUTO" Lightning shouted.

"NAGIHIKO" Vanile shouted back.

"IKUTO"

"NAGIHIKO"

"IKUTO"

"NAGIHIKO"

"KUKAI" Snow interrupted yet again

This time they tackled him and beat him till his whole body was numb.

"Uhm, Vanille… Your boyfriend is here." Vanille turned around to find Fang with Prompto and Noctis.

"PROMPTO! I MISSED YOU!" Vanille tackled him leaving Lightning sitting on the couch propping her feet on to Snow's chest, using it as a foot rest.

Fang walked over to Lightning and whispered in her ear, quiet enough for no one else to hear except them. "Pst, Lightning, I think Noctis is checking you out." Fang couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Lightning's face started to turn slightly red.

"Shut up!" Lightning whispered back in embarrassment. This time people could hear.

"Shut up what?" Vanille asked, taking away some of her time that was supposed to be given to Prompto.

"NOTHING! FANG JUST HAS A BIG, FAT, FUCKING MOUTH! :D"

"That's harsh." Fang sighed.

"OH BY THE WAY, PROMPTO! YOU CAME JUST IN TIME, WE WERE ABOUT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! YOU AND NOCTIS HAVE TO PLAY!" Vanille shouted in joy.

Before they could even decline her request, Vanille pull them to a seat on one of the vacant couches and began to play Truth or Dare.

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, Vanille, your turn." Lightning said looking at Vanille who was sitting right beside Prompto. Lightning sat beside Noctis while Snow and Fang sat in a lounge chair (1 person only).

"Okay!" Vanille faced Prompto. "Prompto, truth or dare?"

Prompto thought the question over and decided to go with truth since he was afraid that if he picked dare she would dare him to wear girly pink clothes for a week.

"Truth!" Prompto showed a confident smile to Vanille that almost made her heart melt. Although her face became more serious showing that Prompto was going to get a very hard question.

"How many girls have you dated before me?" Prompto's mind starting to panic, he wasn't expecting Vanille to ever ask him that question. So he used the number that always was his usually answer, 6. Every time Vanille asked him a question that involved numbers he used 6. For example, 'how many kids do you want?' '6'. 'Whats your shoe size?' '6'.

"6." He stated trying to not hide his nervous mind.

"OMFG! YOU ALWAYS ANSWER 6!" Vanille yelled furiously and then stomped out the door.

"BABY WAIT!" Prompto cried after her. Everyone bursted into laughter as Prompto got scolded from Vanille. Vanille made him tell her the real answer and she WAS NOT happy with it.

"I dated 37 girls…." He confessed.

"WHATTTT?" She screamed and started chasing him.

*15 minutes later*

Prompto and Vanille sat back down on the couch they were in before. Prompto was covered in claw marks that came from Vanille's nails, he even had a black eye.

"Okay Noct, your turn." Prompto had the sound of pain in his voice as he said it.

"Dare." Noctis answered, not scared of what Prompto would make him do. Noctis liked, no, he LOVED a good challenge.

Prompto began to smirk as his plan came into action.

"I dare you to…."

To Be Continued!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurry up and tell me what my dare is dammit!" Noctis demanded Prompto.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, sorry I wanted to create a dramatic effect." Prompto then continued to talk. "I dare you to kiss Lightning!"

Both Lightning and Noctis started to blush as red as a strawberry and froze in their seats. This gave Snow and Fang enough time to push them into a guest room and lock the door so neither could escape. They came back to Earth when they heard Vanille's voice began to speak that came from on the other side of the door.

"You guys can't come out till we hear some Lightis action going on!"

Lightning's face showed fury, but she was actually quite happy. Lightning had had a crush on Noctis since day 1. But, she would never let him know that until she knew his feelings too, she didn't want to have a broken heart when Serah woke up.

Noctis on the other hand, was one nervous fuck. This was his first dare he actually had where he had to lock lips with someone, but he had a bright side to this, he would be losing his first kiss to Lightning.

Lightning let out a sigh as she cleared her throat.

"Let's just get this over with."

Noctis faced her as she talked. Lightning was about to say something else, but Noctis' lips crashed onto hers.

He broke their kiss and whispered in her ear.

"You don't know how much I wanted to do that to you."

Lightning blushed as she felt her heart skip a beat as she knew she had felt the same way. Oh, how she craved to have their lips meet and now that she was able to, she was addicted. His soft lips were intoxicating and made Lightning want to devour them whole. If only she could have it every day then she would die happy. But alas, she wouldn't just admit to her unusual ways. Noctis had a huge impact on her life ever since, he made her do things she would have never done before. She even let him claim her first kiss; she never knew a kiss could be so…so… heavenly. She wanted to kiss him again, but she held herself back so she wouldn't let him notice how poisoning he was.

Noctis had never thought a first kiss could be so magical until he found out for himself with his first crush, Lightning. Either he was in dreamland or this was actually happening. He couldn't decide, so he decided to go with the flow and if it was dreamland he could have a little fun.

Noctis and Lightning remained silent, staring into each other's eyes not daring to look away in case the person they saw would disappear. Little did they know, Vanille and Prompto had cracked the door open just a tad, giving them access to the view of the love birds in the guest room having a stare off. They were growing impatient as they waited for some more action to happen between the 2, but never came. Vanille and Prompto knew that Noctis and Lightning were made for each other and have been trying to get them together for FOREVER. But of course, like any other problem you have obstacles to slow you down and boy were there a bunch. Trying to get them together was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Vanille was about to throw a fit till Prompto put his hand over Vanille's mouth and began to speak to Noctis and Lightning.

"You guys are allowed to come out now."

Lightning and Noctis turned their attention away from each other and now was looking at Prompto, who was smiling a decent smile.

Noctis was the first to leave. Once as he exited he and Prompto headed back to their car seeing that it was starting to grow dark. Vanille then approached Lightning and sat on the bed.

"Okay, spill! I want the details about the kiss!" Vanille squealed like one of those preps you would have at school who would fawn over Justin Beiber. Lightning hated it. Like a lot.

She sighed and sat down beside Vanille. If she didn't tell her now, she would annoy her about it for a month. Besides, she'd have to come clean sooner or later.

To Be Continued!


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis was back to his normal activities the next day. You know, sleeping, eating, hanging out with the guys, oh and looking at Lightning through the seeing glass.

His lips longed for her soft light pink lips. He was now officially obsessed. Even his favorite color was changed from black to pink. Everything that was pink, he would think of Lightning.

Every chance he got to get near Lightning, he would take. Meeting her changed his life. His heart use to feel so alone, but now that he met her, his heart felt whole once more.

A knock on the door interrupted his lusting gaze for the strawberry-blonde girl. He stood from his throne and went to open the door.

Behind the door revealed Prompto and Ignis.

"Prompto told me you have girlfriend!" Ignis sang in tune.

Noctis blushed as both Prompto and Ignis smiled a teasing smirk.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Noctis testified. 'Atleast... not yet.'

"Oh really...? Well from what I heard, it sounded like she was!" they both giggled while Noctis was fumming.

"I can't wait to see the children!"

Noctis had had enough of all this teasing that he was receiving. Let the violence commence. His friends gulped from fear. Noctis' crimson red eyes could devour their souls.

Teasing him for too long on 1 subject could be dangerous, especially when it comes to him having an interest in Lightning.

Prompto and Ignis were so in for it! They had to choose the wrong subject to tease Noctis with and they let it get out of hands.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

Lightning, Hope, and Fang were eating ice cream at the park. Ever since Hope's mother died, Hope has lived with Lightning and Lightning became his rightful guardian.

Lightning's ice cream was strawberry flavor, Hope's was chocolate mint, while Fang's was chocolate fudge.

They were enjoying the peace and quiet background while eating their delicious ice cream. Nothing but air and birds was all they heard. This made it truely relaxing even if they were L'Cie and they should be trying to complete their focus before they turn into mindless monsters.

Lightning tried her best not to think of Noctis but one thought slipped into her mind...

'Who would love a L'Cie? Would Noctis love a L'Cie like me?'

Lightning felt a tug at her heart, thinking of the possibilities that Noctis would be disgusted of her if she became a Cie'th.

She let a heavy sigh escape from her lips as she took another lick from her melting, strawberry ice cream.

* * *

><p>*Back to Noctis!*<p>

After punishing Prompto and Ignis, he went back to watching his beautiful princess. He started to grow concerned as he read what was on her mind. And let me tell you, he was very upset that she thought he wouldn't love her if she became a monster. Hell, he is pretty much a monster himself.

Right now, he wanted to prove to her how strong his love was for her. He wanted to make her his Queen. But... Would she accept him?

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning walked out of the bathroom with hair that was still soaking wet. She changed into some pajamas and walked over to her bed. She fell onto the bed but was asleep before the bed even met her body. Lightning was worn out; Hope had asked Lightning to help him train. It ended up having her work with him all day.

*2 hours later*

Noctis jumped onto the balcony that connected to Lightning's room. He noticed the light was not on, indicating she was asleep. He shook the handle on the door. Luckily, she left it unlocked.

Noctis quietly slid the door open. He made his way over to Lightning's bed without making a sound. Noctis then sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her calm, sleeping face. He gently, stroked her cheek, slightly smiling.

He knew he should be asleep at his castle, but he was going crazy not having his obsession nowhere in sight for too long. She was his drug, the only drug that gave him the inspiration to live his hard life.

Noctis slowly inched his face closer to Lightning's, finally to where their lips rub against each other's. The kiss was quick since he didn't wish to wake Lightning.

He then took off his boots and got under the covers of her bed. He snaked his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body. She snuggled closer to his chest. Her body was freezing cold while his was warm.

Noctis knew she'd freak tomorrow, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was she was in his arms asleep for the time being. He kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my Queen." And with that, he joined Lightning in the world of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lightning's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was that her face was snuggled up to a man's chest who was wearing a black shirt (his new outfit, not the old one xD).

'OMFG? IS THIS GUY A RAPIST?' Was the first thing Lightning thought. She quickly grabbed a pillow and with full force, she hit the so called rapist.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED!" She shouted with her eyes closed, somehow not waking up Hope, who slept down stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL, LIGHT!" In an instant, Lightning recognized the voice. She quickly stopped hitting him with the pillow, allowing the man to get up.

"I'm sorry, Noctis. I thought you were a rapist." If you listened closely you could hear a bit of guiltiness in her voice.

"Well it's your fault for leaving your balcony door unlocked." Noctis chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Lightning started to hit him with the pillow again. Then after a while she pushed him onto the floor.

Noctis groaned. This wasn't getting him anywhere in his plan. An idea hit him, but he'd have to try and not be shy to do it. He slightly turned around and grabbed Lightning's hand making her fall on top of him. Lightning blushed. She tried to get up but Noctis pulled her back down.

"Noctis, let me up!" Noctis shook his head.

Lightning groaned. No matter how many times she would try he would over power her and pull her back down. Noctis was way too strong for her.

"What will it take to make you let me go?" Noctis smirked. His plan was going smooth.

"You have to be my girlfriend." Lightning felt her face redden. She had to be dreaming! Noctis is a prince while Lightning is only a mere L'Cie. It would never work. She'd hurt him in the end, she just knew it.

Noctis knew she was troubled and somehow he hit the core of her problems. He closed his eyes and began to speak.

"Lightning, we can work this out. Just give me one chance to make you happy. I know you're having tough times since your sister turned to crystal and you became a L'Cie…" Noctis paused and opened his eyes when he felt something wet sink through his shirt and touch his skin.

Lightning was actually crying. Noctis put one hand to her face and whipped her tears.

"Lightning, you're too beautiful and strong to cry." The words made her smile just a tad. Noctis continued what he was saying from before.

"No matter what even if you turn into crystal or Cie'th, I will always love you, be there for you, and protect you."

Lightning then started to cry again. Noctis started to panic. Lightning laughed.

"Don't worry…" She whipped her tears away before she continued. "I'm crying tears of joy."

Noctis smiled and took her into a loving embrace as she cried on his shoulder.

He then whispered into her ear. "I love you, Lightning."

To Be Continued!


	8. Chapter 8

Lightning was relaxing with Stella at her rose garden. Stella was one of Lightning's best friends who was a princess of another kingdom.

"Ahh... Don't you just love roses?" Stella said while taking in the intoxicating scent that the roses created.

"Yeah they are very beautiful..." Lightning replied in a calm voice. The spring time was very peaceful as its winds blew strands of her strawberry-blonde hair.

"You know Light... You're like a sister to me." Stella began.

"Really...?"

"Yeah and if Noctis hurts you, I'll kick his ass!" Stella's short speech somewhat made Lightning feel touched.

Lightning laughed a bit. "Thanks Stella."

Making Lightning laugh was very rare and this surprised Stella to see Lightning laugh so she felt proud of herself to accomplish such an achievement.

Stella gave a heartwarming smile and took in another wiff of the bright, red roses.

"Also, it's your birthday on March 16th! (A/N: The release date of FFXIII! 8D) I wonder what Noctis will be getting you." Lightning's eyes widened, Stella was right and she had totally forgotten about it from spending so much time with Noctis. She blushed at the thought of Noctis going through the trouble of buying her a birthday present.

"Speaking of which, here comes your man right now." Stella giggled at the sight of the flustered Lightning. Lightning turned around to see her boyfriend, Noctis, approaching her and Stella.

"Hey Light, ready to go out on our date?" Noctis smiled; Noctis has been smiling a lot lately due to dating Lightning.

Lightning smiled calmly, she could never forget her date with Noctis, her dreamy prince. Tonight, Noctis was taking Lightning to the City of Dreams, Nautilus Park.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Noctis grabbed her hand and led her out of Stella's rose garden.

They entered his limo as the car began to head to Nautilus for their date.

Noctis's heart was pounding, this date wasn't any ordinary date, this date would change his life and Lightning had no clue about it.

Minutes passed by as the car finally came to a stop at the entrace to Nautilus Park.

'Here goes nothing.' Was the last thing Noctis thought before his life changed for the better or worse.

To Be Continued!


End file.
